


Walking Alone

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: EDM, Refune Records
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Rain kissing, Stereosonic, Umbrella, rainy day, shortfic, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alesso starts walking in the cold rain back to his hotel, he is caught up to by Dirty South and his wonderful black umbrella.<br/>Lindblad thanks him with a cute hug and they start making their way towards his hotel.<br/>Cue rainy cuteness. Short one-shot fic. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Alone

Alesso shivered in the cold air as he headed towards his hotel room.  
It was raining hard, and the Swede hadn’t thought at all to bring a jumper or an umbrella. His shirt was slowly soaking through, and he still had a 20 minute walk to go.  
“Hey!” a voice called out. Alesso spun around and towards the festival lights. A silhouette was running towards him with an umbrella in one hand. Alesso waved back politely, before he realised who the stranger was.  
Dirty South smiled at him, then handed him his jumper. “I got your back.” He shivered lightly then held out the black object.  
“ Dude, thank you.” Alesso stepped under the opening umbrella and chucked his shirt off before slipping on the warm piece of clothing.   
Dragan grinned at him, rain drops falling from the front of his hair. He blinked as one hit his eye. “ I’m so sorry I didn’t get you sooner. My Tour Manager was-”  
“ It’s fine, seriously.” Alesso opened his arms and hugged the half-Australian lovingly. Raganovic used his free hand to hug him back, awkwardly so but humming happily. “ Where’s your hotel?”  
“ I’m at the Grande Motel, or something. Yours?”  
“ Next door,” Dragan laughed, “Unless you want me to stay with you?” He flushed up under the festival lights still shining from the distance.  
Alesso grinned. “That would be amazing. Shall we walk?”  
The pair headed towards the original direction the Swede was going, their feet falling into step as they started conversation.  
“ Your performance rocked. I could feel the crowd from where I was!” South gushed.  
“ Wow really?” Alesso squeaked. “Thanks.” He shyly turned his foot into a crack in the path as he walked along. “So, who’s playing right now?”  
“ Deadmau5? No wait… It must be Zedd.” Dirty South mumbled, looking down to his feet.  
Alesso nodded and quietly chuckled.  
They walked for a full minute in pleasurable silence except the pattering of rain upon the umbrella. Lindblad sighed happily, making Raganovic turn to him, grinning. “What?”  
“Just, glad you’re here…” Alesso sighed again, looking up with his big brown eyes under the upcoming streetlight. The other man grinned cheekily, poking his tongue out.  
“Just because of this?” He pointed to the umbrella. Alesso laughed and shook his head. “Even without it, walking back would be perfect with you…”  
Dirty South blushed and turned away.   
He felt a poke in his ribs and turned around in wonder. Alesso was staring at him in a weird way. Dragan cocked his head, “Mm, yes?”  
The Swede giggled and put his finger in his mouth like a lost boy.   
“ You’re cute.”  
Dirty South playfully slapped his arm. “ Am not!”  
“ Are so!”  
“ Mr Cutie over here,” Dragan motioned to the younger male. Alesso laughed and stumbled, bumping into the hand holding the umbrella up. South shook his head almost forlornly.   
“ Feet for sale. Don’t work as well. Going for half price.”   
“ Shut up, you…!” Alesso pinched him. Dragan squealed, then proceeded to poke back.  
Alesso tried to roll his hip away before the rain splashed onto the side of the jumper. He moved his body back under the protection and shivered slightly. Dragan was watching, when a huge gust of wind ripped through his only layer of clothing and chilled him to the bone. Alesso laughed at South’s slight scream before he stepped behind him, wrapping his hands around the half-Australian’s waist and pressing himself against the other man’s back. “Warmer now?”  
Raganovic sighed happily in reply and lay his head on the younger’s shoulder. He felt Alesso’s ear brush his cheek as a mouth pressed a soft kiss to a vein in his neck. He shuddered at the contact.  
Lindblad laughed softly and moved his arms higher up the older man’s body to just under his armpits. The pair laughed.  
“ I feel like I’m about to start a flying lesson.”   
“ Well we still have a quarter hour’s walk to go, so… we might as well start.” Alesso laughed to himself then. “Got your wings?”  
“ Sorry, Mr Lindblad. Not on me at the moment.”  
“Oh well, next time perhaps.” He giggled to himself. Alesso lowered his arms, watching as Dirty South tilted the umbrella further behind him to occupy them both under it properly.   
Up ahead he saw the first car lights blink at them from the distance. It was an unusually quiet street when he had first started walking towards his hotel.  
As the car came closer, something along the footpath came into focus that made his heart jump with glee. He tapped Dirty South’s shoulder. “Oh my god, wanna see me do this?” Alesso could not contain the absolute joy in his voice.  
“Wait, see you do what?”   
“ This.” Lindblad jumped out from under the umbrella and ran to the big green lamppost, swinging his arm around to start spinning. Out of his mouth came a perfect rendition of ‘Singing in the Rain’. Dragan laughed so hard at that moment that he dropped the umbrella into a small puddle on the sidewalk. He was too happy to notice or care when he had water run down the front of his shirt as he picked it up.  
Alesso was singing louder, waving his arms out to the empty street as if to stop invisible bystanders to sing along, a huge smile plastered onto his face. His glee was shone down on by the lamp light, shadows on his cheeks, looking so innocent and care-free that it was hard not to stare.  
“ You child.” South laughed, “Come on, you’ll catch a cold.”   
Alesso grinned even wider and jumped down from the old green pole and jumped back under the umbrella, although he was already soaked.   
“ Don’t touch me,” Dragan giggled, “I’m trying to stay as dry as possible- Hey! Come back with my umbrella!” He started chasing after the Swede who was swinging the implement behind him.   
The wind was keeping the older of the two from running any faster, but still they chased each other for a whole street before Lindblad tried to dodge him by hiding under a large tree in the darkness.  
Raganovic caught up to him, grabbed his waist from behind the tree and pulled him into the open air. “Found you!”  
Alesso laughed and hugged the other around his neck. “Yes! Yes you did.”  
Alesso moved his head back and watched as Dirty South rubbed the water away from his eyes. Their teeth started to chatter under the shower. “Why did you take my umbrella?” South laughed. Alesso blinked at him.  
“ I was waiting for you to get wet so I could do this…” He smiled.   
Dirty South felt hands at his cheeks before he was gently pulled closer towards the younger male’s face. He let himself be moved, before his lips were welcomed against the younger’s mouth in a soft kiss. Never had a mouth felt so welcoming as Alesso’s felt now. It warmed his own pleasantly, the cold press of the rain against his face forgotten as they continued like long lost lovers.  
Dirty South had his hands now in Alesso’s long hair, just holding him there. Lindblad moaned softly into his mouth and then grinned against his lips, pausing the kiss. “Wow.”  
“ I vote warm shower.” Dirty South giggled, stepping back a little.   
“ Yes, please. Got some Nutella?”  
“ When do I not?” He winked at the younger. “Let’s go. Last one to your hotel room gets a wet willy.”  
Alesso pulled a face that made the half-Australian laugh loudly. “It’s where you lick your finger and shove it into someone’s ear, oh my god.”  
The Swede just stood there with a look of realisation then laughed.  
Before he even finished, he started running ahead.   
“Oi!” Dragan yelled, sprinting after him. “I will NOT be given a wet willy.”  
“ Oh?” Alesso called back, amused;

“Either way, I think you just will.”


End file.
